Saw 3: Bloody Revenge
by gripleg
Summary: Our favorite doctor has survived, and returns for revenge. Takes place after Saw 2. Rated M for gore, language, and adult themes. Contains AmandaXJohn. Cowritten by my friend Jenn. Full summary in first chapter. Heh.
1. I want to play a game

FULL SUMMARY: A pedofile, a thief, a prostitue, a business man, and an alcoholic bum. What do these people have in common? They're stuck in a life or death puzzle together, with Jigsaw and Amanda to thank. And our favorite doctor has survived, and returns for revenge. Takes place after Saw 2. Rated M for gore and language.

Hey everyone, this is my first Saw-based fanfic (planning to write more). This is basically like a Saw 3 I guess. The traps that I will discuss have taken a lot of thought and planning, so I hope you enjoy. This first chapter is sort of my version of the head trap scene in Saw 2, and is sort of an introduction to what is to come. It's rated M for gore and language. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or Saw 2, although I wish I did.

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 1: I want to play a game.

"What the…what the fuck!" Nik Jessup screamed to the empty room. Well, empty except for a few things.

There was a candle on the floor, which was where the man, age 21, lay. There was also, drawn on the floor in white chalk, what looked to be a hopscotch game, displaying the numbers 1 through 7. There was also an envelope an envelope next to Nik, with the name "Nik" on it. There was also a tape recorder/player. And Nik noticed that, attached to his arms were two spherical weights, hanging from his arms by greasy chains. He could barely lift his arms.

"What the hell!" the man screamed. "Where am I!"

He looked down at the ground.

"Well, maybe this tape will tell me." He muttered after calming down a bit. His breathing was still heavy though. How had he gotten here? He didn't remember anything. He had just been on his way home from work…What was this place? Who had put him here? What did all of the things in the room mean? What were their purposes? He wondered…

He opened the envelope, and there was a tape, and a rock. He pressed down on the tape player's "eject" button, which was difficult considering the fact that there were 80 pound weights attached to his two limbs, holding him down and causing him to sweat. The metal of the cuffs was cutting his skin, blood began to pour out. He screamed in agony and pain. Blood was gushing, but through it all he was able to place the tape in the player and hit the "play" button.

He listened, but heard no sound. It was only after a few moments of confusion that the man realized that he had forgotten to turn up the volume on the player. He smiled to himself, and hit the "rewind" button, turning up the volume at the same time. How ironic, that someone in such a dire situation could find such a trivial problem hilarious at such a time in his life. Perhaps, it was because he felt alive, now more then ever. Was that not the motive of the man who had come to be known as Jigsaw?

He came back from his thought and focused on the tape. He hit "play".

"Hello, Nik. I want to play a game. Have you ever heard of cancer? Because right now, there is cancer running through your veins. I have injected you with a vile of cancer cells that are now beginning to build colonies, causing clots and tumors all throughout your circulatory system. The catch? Well, the catch should be easy for you to 'catch', because I know what else is also coursing through your veins at this very moment. Steroids. You first injected them into your body four months ago in order to boost your status on the baseball team, if you recall. Now, let's see how much use those steroids are to you now. You may have noticed how heavy those weights attached to your arms are by now. You must have, considering you have had to move your arms to put this cassette in the player. Well, let's put your artificial strength to the test. At the end of this hopscotch course is a safe containing a vile containing the antidote to those cancer cells. You will have to throw that rock I supplied you with onto one of the numbers, and that number will indicate how many times you must complete this hopscotch course. When you are done, you will have found the combination to that safe. Trust me, you will find it. Good luck. You will need it."

"Shit!" The man screamed in horror. What did he mean, he would find the combination when he was done? Where? He didn't know, but he needed to get through this. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't.

He shuddered and took the rock out of the envelope with a shaky hand. "Oh shit…oh shit…" he muttered as he did this. What had he done to deserve this?

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screamed into the darkness before he got up, tearing the skin on his wrists in the process.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He cried in agony as he stood up. The cuts on his wrists were now at least ½ of an inch deep. He, with much pain, threw the rock onto the hopscotch board.

It landed on 7.

"No…" He said, at first disbelieving. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as the fact hit him that he would have to do this course seven times before he would come to know the code to the safe. But he sucked up his anguish and began.

His foot landed on the 1. It was after this jump that he realized how tough the task would actually come to be. The weights had lifted off of his arms for a brief second, leaving him as he jumped, and causing a temporary release of the pain, but as he came to land on the ground, so did the cuff come to land back on his wrist, cutting his injury to an even deeper level.

Nik bit his lower lip, trying not to scream. If this sicko Jigsaw was watching him right now, then he did not want to show his weakness, and wanted to keep his pride intact. He would make it through this. Hell, that other girl had. That Amanda girl…it had been all over the news…

He jumped again, and again, and again. Soon he was on the number 7. He began to jump again, and again, and again. Soon, he was back on the number 1. He had done it, he had completed the first round, but at great cost. His wrists were now pouring out blood, and he was beginning to get lightheaded from the immense amount of blood lost. But he put it past him and pushed, jumping again until he was done with round 2.

"Holy shit, 5 more rounds of this…" he told himself.

He continued this until he was at the beginning of round 7. By now, his wrists were half severed from his arms, and he was starting to really feel like fainting. He wanted to die…NO…he had to keep pushing…keep moving on…

He jumped. Again, again, again. He was on 7. He turned and jumped again. Again, again…

CLANK.

A heavy sound filled the air, and Nik looked down. The weights had fallen to the ground, but attached to them were his two hands, covered in blood.

He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AH! AH, AH AHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD MY HANDS! MY HANDS!"

He collapsed to his knees, half in agony and pain, and half in sadness. He had lost his hands. But then, through all of his anguish, he managed to spot something…there was something written on his bone, numbers…the code to the safe!

But before he could even turn around to plug in the code, he collapsed, dead. The cancer had killed him, and everything went black…

A/N: Wow…that was hard for me to write. I find it to be very shocking and realistic, so much so that I got shivers just from writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Expect a new chapter by tomorrow, or at least Monday!


	2. Planning, Play, and Passion

Hey guys…props to Jenn for writing this entire chapter…she's better with the love scenes, you know? It will get more into the actually plot in the next chapter. Anyway, we hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Saw or Saw 2. Happy now?

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 2: Planning, Play, and Passion

"What about him, J?" The girl named Amanda asked. A man with white, slicked-back hair and stunningly handsome features looked up.

"Now there's our man. You're getting good at this, honey. I better watch out, heh." The man replied while flashing a smile that would make any young girl dizzy. His name was John, or to the police and his victims, Jigsaw. Amanda however, affectionately called him his nickname, J.

John sat across from her, staring at the picture she held up in her hands. It was a picture of a scruffy looking man, with messed up hair and a gross looking beard. His eyes were beady and peircing and it was easy to tell what this man was.

"A pedophile, J. He definitely needs to be taught a lesson." She said with a smirk on her beautiful, yet full of pain, face. He gave her that pain, that beauty. He gave her appreciation for life. The life she now spends with him.

John stood up, but with effort. Ever since his encounter with Detective Matthews and his return from being knocked-out he was really sore. Amanda had a look of concern on her face and rose to help him.

"No, no, Amanda, sit, please. I can make it, I'm a grown man, you know." He smiled.

"Haha, you betcha." She smiled back. They both shared a quick chuckle at their jokes. John limped over to where Amanda sat. However, he saw that there was no room, seeing as it was only a small fold-out chair. John gave Amanda a pouty face and she giggled. Amanda got up to let him sit and he put his hands on her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"That's better." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He put his nostrils on her smooth arm, the part that was left bare by her green t-shirt. Inhaling deeply, he could smell her scent. It was amazing, it was a mixture of cherries, blood, pain and lust. Lust for blood. Lust for him.

Meanwhile, Amanda felt warm in John's arms. She too, could smell her partner's scent. It was painful, yet manly and strong.

Amanda turned to John and gazed into his eyes. She could see the pain, the agony...the lust.

"John..." She whispered. She could hardly breathe, let alone speak! Her heart was pounding an her palms were sweaty. John remained calm and firm. His gaze pierced through her very soul it seemed. John lifted his hand and pulled her face close.

"Amanda, the trap you have me in is more deadly than all of my traps combined." He whispered hoarsely.

"And what trap would that be, J?"

"Love." And with that, he kissed her passionately.


	3. Lobby Of Fear For Five People

Hi again, everyone. Well, I feel a lot of relief getting some positive feedback from reviewers!!! (Much thanks to Oracle Thunder for the constructive critisism…I was waiting for some of that! Hehe!) My friend, Jenn, would also like to thank all of the fans for their support, especially of the second chapter, seeing as she wrote that one. Hm, anyway, This chapter is having to do with all of the people mentioned in the summary, and the trap that they are stuck in because of Jigsaw. The next chapter will have to do with Lawrence Gordon, and the one after that will have to do with Amanda and John. I think that we will keep it going in that pattern from now on. Hm, anyway, here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to the movies! Heh…

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 3: Meet the Victims

"Wha...what the?" a very confused man said as he opened his blueish-hazel gray eyes. Slowly he got up because he was laying on his back against a soft, carpeted floor. He stood up really fast and looked around. He was in an apartment building, or so it seemed. In the dark, he could make out and elevator and a front reception desk, probably where the building employees worked...heh, well, used to work anyway. The place was almost completely deserted, save the fact that there were four other...bodies?!?!

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed. He was totally surprised and didn't even see it coming, at all. The man was frightened. He had on a brown suit, with a red baseball tie and expensive shoes. His hair was black and slicked back with Got2B Glued© hair gel. He had this feeling in his gut…a feeling that he wasn't where he should be (which was in his penthouse apartment on the 23rd floor of a fancy, uptown apartment complex in Manhattan, in New York City). He sure was in NYC though…he could hear the hustle and bustle from outside, along with abstract honking and emergency sirens going off…probably from an ambulance, he thought.

He slowly walked over to one of the bodies, and kicked it with all his might. "Heh…hellow?" No reply. "Shit…heh…hehllo?" "Wha-what?"

The body slowly stirred. The man who woke up first exclaimed. "Thank goodness!" "Where am I?!? What the fuck is this? What the…?"

"I don't know," said the first man. "I just woke up, just like you."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Jay. Jay Lorondona. I work for Instatech Inc., a rather large business here in the city. I'm project manager for NYC projects."

"Well," said the 2nd man, "I am Trey Leto. No relation to Jared Leto. I have a website that I own and run."

"What is the website about?" asked Jay.

"…" Trey said nothing, but basked in a rather uncomfortable, obviously guilty silence. "Ch-ch-child…porfuenuw…"

"What was that? I didn't catch that…" He didn't catch it because Trey had mumbled the second half of his words. He had caught "child", but could not make out the second word.

"Ch…Child Pornography."

Before Jay had a chance to react, he heard a scream from what he came to realize was another body.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Wh, where am I? Who, who is that. What, what do you want?"

It was a woman's voice. Caucasian. Jay went over, while Trey just sat back down on the ground, obviously pondering what was going on around him. He sank back into a corner and shriveled like a common dying rat. He was a loner, obviously enough.

Back over to the story over on the other side of the room: "It's okay, it's okay, we just woke up here, just like you."

"WHAT IS THIS? WHY AM I HERE! WHO ARE YOU!"

"My name is Jay." The man explained, getting rather frustrated with her annoying, skreaching tone. "I am a business man. What, I mean who, are you?"

"A…Aneeta…"

"Aneita what?"

"No, not Aneita, Aneeta. And it's Ms. Daaé to you."

"So, let me get this straight. Your name is Aneeta Daaé?"

"Yeah, babe, you got it."

"Okay, well what do you do?"

"I work for Pimp Daddy Kane, don't ask questions." She said this sentence with a smirk on her face, a smirk the man knew too well. "Oh my God," he said, "You're that whore I paid last week, ain'tcha?"

"Probably, I got a rep 'round here. I ride men like a cowboy rides cows. I'm just an innocent old playgirl, trying to make her way in the big city world of NYC. It's a tough life. I whore all day, I whore all night, I'm beaten at twilight. Usually at the corner of Park and Broadway. I ain't got a real home, but PDK helps me through. He…helps me. I gotta give the money too him. I just gotta, or he'll kill me. Yeah, it's a tough life being a prostitute, but I failed school, hell, I'm failing life. But I love being sexy. It's a give and take life. I hate it, but I love it. It's like a bittersweet symphony. But that's not the point. The point is I want to get out of here. Where are we?"

Before Jay could respond with what would've been a knowledge-less response, seeing as he didn't know where they were, a grunt came from the corner where Trey had placed himself solemnly moments before.

"Eh, who, who dere? Who dere? Where ma drink at? Where ma drink, sucka? Who dere? What da hell is dis? What da hell, where da hell is I? Is I drunken? Did'n I drink? Who DERE"

"Chill out old, buddy, you are in a building, and we don't know where we are, and why we're here. What's you're name, pal?"

"Who dat?" The alcoholic bum said. You could tell he was alcoholic from his slurred speech and bad breath. Halitosis, without question.

"It's Jay, to you, buddy. What's you're name, bud?"

"It's Homa. Homa Jackson." He must've been named Homer, Trey thought. It was his accent that made him say "Homa," Trey thought.

"What do you do for a living Homer?"

"Nothin." He then proceeded to spit on the ground. "Mongrel…" Jay thought to himself.

"Well, I think we should-" Jay, the self-made leader of the group was cut off by the last body in the room making noises associated with waking up.

"Huh? H…huh?" It was a black woman's voice obviously. Jay and the rest watched her rise slowly, patting herself strangely all over her body. They found out the reason for this in the next couple of seconds, because she said, "Where's my money? Where'd my money go! Where it at? WHERE MY MONEYS AT?"

"What yo name, woman?" asked the bum, Homer.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Homer. That's Jay. That's Trey. That's Aneeta. Who you?"

She hesitated. "Wh…where my money."

"Ain't no one got yo money woman! We all just woke up here, just like you just did like dat. Like dat."

"Well, my name's Jan. I know it's dumb, white girl name but I ain't help it, I just want my moneys."

"Ain't no one got yo moneys but we sure as hell got brains and we need to start usin em!"

The old bum Homer was right. The old bum Homer had a point. If they were going to get through this, they needed a plan. But little did they know, someone, or rather 2 people, were watching their every move…


	4. The Doctor Returns

A/N: Hey, loyal readers! Heh, well we're working really hard on getting these chapters out, and we hope you're lovin' them! We sure are. This chappie is mostly about Gordon and his plans for bloody revenge, hence the title of the story. Hope y'all like!

Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it, I don't own Saw! Wow big surprise there! Heh.

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 4: The Doctor Returns

FLASHBACK TO 3¼ MONTHS AGO:

Left, right, left, right…all that Dr. Lawrence Gordon was focusing on was not the pain, not the agony, and not the promise he has just made to his best friend, a promise for return, a promise for hope, and a promise for life. No, he was focusing on getting out of the place that he had grudgingly called home for the last 12 hours of his life. This prison, this dungeon, this hell hole. It was high time he escaped, and he was doing it. He was doing it now. Left, right, left…right…

Lots of blood had been lost. He was white as a ghost now, although he himself could not tell, since he couldn't see his own face. But he was white, and he was shaking, freezing, and numb. Only his severed leg had been numb at first, but now it was his entire body. Only his brain wasn't numb, he was using it to think. He was using it to think of a way out of this hell hole. He was surprised he had made it this far. Well, at least he would be surprised if he could think of anything else but escaping, and moving left, right…left, right…left…right…left…right.

Then he saw it. A man. Wait, there was a man, walking from behind him, to in front of him, and turning around, and facing him. And wait, was this man…could it be…?

Yes, it was the man that had been laying in the middle of the floor, presumably dead. Guess he was wrong about him being dead, though, because look, here he was, in the flesh, down looking down at him, kneeling down at him, looking at him straight in the eye. There was a gleam in his eye, a knowing gleam that knew something Gordon didn't know.

Larry stared in fright, disbelief, pain, frustration, hatred, and horror. He thought he had been dead! Guess not…it was almost too much to take…! All this physical pain, now this emotional pain/confusion. It was too much to bear…

"…Congratulations. You pass."

END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

"Wh…what?"

Doctor Larry Gordon awoke to the sound of beeping and bustling. Where was he?

"Where am I? Where?"

He opened his eyes, and found himself lying in a hospital bed. He must be in a hospital.

"I…I'm in a hospital?"

"Yes-" came a woman's voice, Caucasian, from the opposite side of the room. He hadn't even noticed her, and she gave him quite a fright. He was startled, but he righted himself.

"You are in a hospital. You've been in a coma for the past 3 and ¼ months. You were brought in 3 and ¼ months ago by a man, name unknown, and have been cared for by the hospital staff, myself included, for the past 3¼ months. Your right foot is currently nonexistent, reason unknown, and you will be fitted with a prosthetic when the skin Is fully healed, estimated time, 6 months, not counting the 3¼ months you have already spent unhealed in that area. You also have not yet been given a blood transfusion, due to lack of donated blood in your type, which is A positive, so that is most likely the reason you feel a bit woozy, uncomfortable, and light headed. You may not be able to think straight or carry on simple functions prior to a transfusion, so I ask you to take it easy, and you will remain in the hospital for as long as it takes for the transfusion to go through. After the transfusion, you will be able to go home, but obviously you will need crutches, since you will have the prosthetic yet, as I have previously mentioned."

"And what is the estimated time for the transfusion?"

"1 month."

"Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left. Gordon, of course, was not going to wait for 1 month…he couldn't wait that long. He needed revenge. Revenge for his wife. Revenge for himself. Revenge for…for Adam.

Larry knew what he had to do. He had to unhook all of the wires and pipes and things that were attached to his body. He had to get his leg out of the suspended harness. He had to climb out of the bed, and leave, and find a place to plot his plans, to get back at the man who was doing this to him.

…To get his bloody revenge.

So he did. He unhooked all of the wires and pipes and things that were attached to his body. He got his leg out of the suspended harness. He climbed out of the bed, and he left, to find a place to plot his plans, to get back at the man who was doing this to him.

…To get his bloody revenge.


	5. To Understand, To Live, To Love

Disclaimer: U already know it!

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 5: To Understand, To Live, To Love

"OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!! NO PLEASE STOP! PLEASE STOP DADDY!"

John awoke with a fright. He was having the dream again. The one where he relives the memory of his daddy beating him with either 1) a belt, 2) a stick or 3) his own bare hands. It was his father's daily smashing that made him the way he was. It made him Jigsaw. He didn't appreciate his father before he started beating him, and now it's too late. He could never appreciate him, because he wasn't calm and nice anymore, he became a monster. He became Jigsaw to teach people to appreciate things before they're gone, forever.

His eyelids shot up and he let out a short gasp-type sound. He saw Amanda leaning over him looking concerned.

"You were having a nightmare, J." She said, patting him arm. In her other hand, she had a coffee cup full of coffee, French vanilla, John's favorite. It was amazing how much they knew about each other, really. They knew each other's favorite color (John: teal, Amanda: black), band (John: The Beach Boys, Amanda: Gorillaz) and much more. Amanda knew his deepest, most dark, depressing secrets. She even knew about how his father beat him, which was his most deepest and certainly most depressing secret. Amanda guessed that was what his night terror was about, so she didn't ask. There was no need.

"Were you waiting here watching over me the whole time?" John asked her.

"Who? Me?" She pointed to herself. "Uhh, no, of course not."

"Amanda." He said. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, maybe just for a little bit, but I had to make sure you were ok." She said in a caring tone.

"Haha, you don't have to worry about ol' me." He took her hand in his.

"I brought you some coffee." She handed the cup to him. He took the cup from her hand into his own and took a sip.

"Mmm, French vanilla, my favorite." He said, closing his eyes and enjoying the fresh aroma of vanilla bean.

"I know." He opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a little bit, then finally, Amanda broke the ice.

"They've all awakened."

"Oh really? So soon?" John got up and put his coffee cup on the bedside table.

"Yes, it's begun."

"Well then, we must get ready to do our part." He said whilst finding clothes for the day.

"Right, we get airlifted via helicopter to the top of the building where we sneak in and wait for them in room 227 on the top floor." She recited from her memory.

"When the players arrive, we give them their final test." John continued for her. Not that she didn't know the plan by heart, but they had a tendency to finish each other's sentences.

"And then…" She started.

"We wait." He finished.

John continued to rummage through drawers, looking for his favorite yellow shirt, while Amanda sat uneasily on the bed. John seemed to notice that she was quite and uncomfortable. He looked towards her.

"Amanda, is something wrong?"

Amanda shifted.

"No…I-" She was cut off. John was close to her now.

"Amanda, you can tell. You…you just _have _to. I can't live knowing that you're unhappy. I _live _you, I _breathe_ you. Tell me." He was holding both her hands in his now, the yellow shirt long forgotten.

"Well, it's just."

"Just what?" There they were, in the middle of a crisis, and still finishing each other's sentences.

"John, what if they can't pass the last test? What if they make it all the way to the top, only to fail in the end? Will it all be in vain?" Her eyes began to water.

"Amanda, this is so unlike you. To feel for these people." His tone was soft, but no laughing matter.

"I know, but I've been thinking lately, what if I hadn't passed my final test?" She asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be alive if you hadn't passed. That's how I design my games, you see. It's change or…death."

"No, John, I wouldn't have died, I wouldn't have met you, which is like death, but _worse_." Tears began streaming down her face.

"Amanda…" He said trying to comfort her.

"No! John, don't you get it? What if you're denying those people a chance to meet their own John? Huh?" She sobbed. "How can I deny people from such joy?!"

With that she fell into John's arms and cried on his shoulder, getting it very wet. John 'shushed' her gently and pet her brown, moderately long hair.

"Amanda." He said and he held her up so he could look in her eyes. "Amanda, you must understand, how would they ever learn to appreciate 'their John' even if they met him without passing the test? If they aren't strong enough to pass the test, they aren't strong enough to understand, to live, to…love." He said this and his eyes softened and his mouth formed into a soft smile.

"John…" Amanda sniffled. John reached out and wiped the tears off her beautiful, round face.

"So…are we ready to teach them?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to teach them. Teach them to understand."

"And to live." John added.

"And to love." Amanda finished, once again. "Like you did for me, John."

All John could do was smile as Amanda leaned in and kissed him square on the mouth.


	6. The game REALLY begins…

A little note from the Author, me, to the Reader, you…: Hey there! This was a fun chappie to write, because as much as I hate to admit it, I had fun killing off some of these characters. Tee hee! I'm not a future murderer or anything, don't worry, but let's just say I don't have much sympathy for the sick, twisted, disgusting pedophiles and other criminals/lowlifes out there right now in this world. Heh! So I hope you enjoy this, I sure did. ;-)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Well, I guess I will…I'm not Leigh Whannel or James Wan. There, happy now?

SAW 3: BLOODY REVENGE

Chapter 6: The game REALLY begins…

"So…" said Trey Leto, speaking up for the first time from his little corner he had made his own for the past few minutes as the others quarreled. There had been a brief silence in the seemingly endless bickering, and so Trey took this golden opportunity to reach out to the others, for the first time. So he said: "So, are we going to try to get out of here," he said, standing up, dusting off his pants, shirt, and rear, "or are we going to keep fighting like a bunch of winy brats?"

"You mean like the winy brats, not to mention innocent youngsters, you video tape having sex and no doubt molest on your sick-o pornography webblog?" Said the hooker.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking," said the thief woman, "you slutty whore."

"Hey, shut your mouth, you filthy gutter rat!" said Jay, trying to defend the poor woman.

"The only reason u defendin her is because u paid her last night for sum 'deedz', u no wat I'm sayin? U ain't got no rite to b dissin no one when u'z da one dat ain't loyal 2 yo wife, and gon pay some hooka fo sum deedz, afta u done stealin moneys from people at yo job at nite, u hea?"

The group started to fight again after this, all except for Trey Leto, who stood there, shaking his head, hands on hips, brow furrowed in confusion, disgrace, and lament. How could these people, in such a dire and distressful situation, in which they may die, have such a conscience, to be able to quarrel in this environment, when they should have such other important things to be thinking about? Was the human race really that shallow? All we think about is ourselves, Trey thought. No one is seeing the bigger picture here, he thought. If they kept this up, they would not make it out of here alive, for sure. He had to speak up…to speak his mind…he had to get this off his chest!

"QUIET!"

The whole room became silent, you could hear a pin drop. Well, you could still hear the bustle from the streets, but it was quiet in the room.

"If y'all don't want to die, I suggest we asses our surrounding, and observe everything, so we have a better understanding of how to get out of here alive, maybe we'll find a tape or something that might tell us what to do, I don't know. But we've got to try, do you hear me? We've got to try…" No one said anything, so he thought his attempts to reunite the group had been in vain, but then he heard:

"Hea, hea!" said the bum, Homer. He was obviously saying "Here, here!" but because of his accent, it appeared that he was saying "Hea, hea!" Everyone understood what he meant, though.

"Okay, then," said Jan, the thief, "let's spread around the room, and find out what we have to do to survive." The others nodded and set to work.

After a few minutes of nothing, a voice came from nowhere. It was Aneeta, the prostitute. "H…hey! I, I found something!"

Everyone gathered 'round. Aneeta seemed to have found what seemed to be a tape recorder/player. Once they were all around, Aneeta looked around, making sure everyone was listening in. She then made sure the volume was up, and hit "play".

"HELLO, NGIOJRIOTJWIO…"

"AHHH!" screamed everyone. It turns out Aneeta turned up the volume too loud. It had startled everyone. Startled, Aneeta turned down the volume, hit "stop", and hit "rewind".

"Hello my five unfortunate hotel friends. Yes, that's right, you are in a hotel. This is the 'Hotel de la Noche', where many ghosts are known to wander the halls and ghouls are known to rattle their chains at trespassers. But alas, it is now closed down. And I am holding you captive here in this hotel in the heart of Manhattan in NYC, New York, so that you all may learn the value of your very lives. The lives that you all so take for granted, or that you use to hurt or harm others, or to put other's down, or to tread on their feet. Well, I am here to tell you that you all need to be taught a lesson. And I am teaching you that very lesson. Right here. Right now. I wonder if you've noticed the noises of the hustle and bustle of the city streets of The Big Apple outside of the borded up walls and musty vaulted ceilings that are holding you all captive. I made sure that you could hear all of the voices and the city noises so that you all may be reminded of the people out there in the light, in the freedom of America, that are going on in their daily lives, unknowing of your captivity, but knowledgeable of the pain you all have caused so many of your fellow citizens of this country and of the world. They all know the value of their own lives, and they know how to correctly use their lives to not only their advantage, but to the advantage of the very world. If they didn't, they would be in this abandoned hotel lobby along with you lot, huddled in a circle on the damp gray carpeting, listening to my weary voice and praying for their souls to keep. And now you will be reminded by the city noises that if you had only valued your life and had used your life in the correct way, you would be out there with them, in the wide open freedom, under blue skies and living happy lives. But no. You are here, listening to me on this voice recorder and fearing for your fates. And so now I leave you with this little tidbit of information for you: you will find the next hint to your freedom and second chances at the top of the stairwell. But...which stairwell will you choose? Good luck, and good ridance."

The recorder clicked off, and all five people looked around at one another, and Aneeta seemed the most affected by the notice of her impending doom. But Jan was the first to talk.

"So which stairway do we choose, huuuuuuuh?" She was referring to the 2 stairwells on either side of where they all sat. There was one on the right, and one on the left. And Jigsaw had said it himself: if they made the wrong decision, they would most likely, 99 be likely to die. And it would probably be a painful death. So they had to choose the right stairway, or be faced with a painful death.

"P-p-pimp Daddy K-k-kane always said...keep your p-pimp hand r-ready..."

"Aneeta...which hand is your pimp hand?" Jay said as he shook Aneeta lightly, trying to get an answer out of her. "Aneeta, we need to know which hand is the pimp hand."

Aneeta just shook her head and began to cry. Jay shook her more and began to shout:

"GODDAMNIT YOU STUPID HO WHICH FUCKING HAND IS THE GODDAMN PIMP HAND!?!?! GODDAMNIT! GODDAMNIT! WE NEED TO KNOW!!!! RIGHT OR LEFT!?!??! RIGHT OR LEFT!?!?!?"

Aneeta held up a shaky right hand in response before she began to cry, and a single, clear tear, fell softly down the side of her cheek.

The gang began to move towards the right stairwell in response to Aneeta's answer of "right", well, all of them except for Aneeta, and Trey.

"...Hey," Trey said.

Aneeta sniffed. "Hey..."

He wiped her tear off of her cheek and looked down at her with his icy blue eyes. She had pale brown eyes that he melted in, like chocolate on a hot summer's day. There was more than meets the eye with this girl...he could see it...he could feel it...

"I'm s-s-s-s-scared," Aneeta said.

"There, there, baby, Trey is here, to help you, I'll hold you...I'll hold you while you cry, baby, everything's going to be OK..."

Aneeta collapsed into his arms wide open, and they hugged for a good ten minutes before Homer the bum yelled at them.

"yo luvburdz bettuh be hurryin' it up hurr, we gotsa be headin' ovah to duh next floah."

Aneeta and Trey got up, but right when they all reached the stairwell and began to climb it, tragedy struck in the most gut-wrenching form. Aneeta the prostitute slipped, yelped, and fell on the steps, her high heels to blame, and as she tripped, on the stairs, she hit her nose onto one of the stairs, and since they were wood stairs they were very hard, and they slammed the bone in her nose up into her brain, making her dead. She let out a last, gasping breath, and then she went limp, a mass of bloody pools flowing, slow and red, down the steps and all over everyone's shoes.

"AAAAAAANNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Trey ran over to her, holding her dead hand in his, and yelled at Jay:

"HOW COULD YOU!!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU??!?!"

He pulled a razor out of his pocket and slit both of his wrist, vertically, before running all the way up the steps to the second-floor landing, where a large window was letting light shine onto the carpeting and into the room. He stood in front of the window and the other three, Jan, Homer, and Jay, all stood over the ho's dead body, watching Trey as he went off the deep end into suicidal thoughts and emotions. It was almost too much to bear.

"Life's...not worth living anymore," Trey said, going pale from lack of blood, there was blood everywhere, flowing from his wrists and veins and arteries into pools of blood, mixing with Aneeta's blood, and dripping, dripping from stair to stair, and he looked down and it was like a river of blood, he began to cry. And then, he jumped. And then, after a fall 300 feet later, Trey, bleeding and heartless, was dead.


	7. Ring, Ring

Heeeey, all of our lovely readers! Mwah! Heh, well, this chappie was fun to write, it's just so so SO much fun to get into Dr. Larry Gordon's head! And unless you're a writer, like me, I don't think you'd understand why. But, well, it's just a lot of fun. So anyways, I hope u all like this chappie! Please R&R! Thanks, my lovely faithful readers! Mwah! Heh...ok now on with the chappie.

Chapter 7: Ring, Ring

Gordon was still in his hospital bed, chained in plastic I.V.-tube-like tubes. Heh. More like plastic chains. Holding him prisoner in this bed of 'healing'. Are they kidding? The only healing that could help him now would be the healing of his soul. And his soul could only be healed by one thing: Bloody Revenge.

Larry knew he only had one option to get what he desired so, so badly (bloody revenge). He had to break free of his chains.

'Heh.' He thought to himself. 'How ironic. Ironic that I had to break free of real chains to end up here, only to break free of more chains.'

With that, Gordon raised himself up. He ripped the tubes and all of the other new-fangled medical equipment off of him. When he stood he almost fell as he yelped out in pain. He had to quickly sit back down on the bed.

'Hmf. Forgot about my goddamn foot-well, lack thereof.' He wanted to smile, partly at his joke, but also partly at the fact that at such a dire moment in his life, he should forget about something so trivial as not even having a foot anymore. He didn't even feel pain until he stood (or attempted to stand) on it. Perhaps it was because he felt more alive now than ever. He was taking (or trying to take) the first step towards his Bloody revenge.

Larry got up and eased on to his foot, leaning most of his weight on it. He was able to put some weight on his stump. Very carefully, he limped to the door and walked out, never looking back.

Meanwhile, back where John and Amanda where living, John was reading over his plans and sketches to make sure everything was perfect while Amanda was making final preparations/packing necessary tools. The pair was almost ready to take off in their helicopter and make their way to the building where their victims were to carry out the final plans. Amanda was staring at John with a smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" he inquired.

"Oh nothing." She smirked.

"No, seriously," he sounded a bit annoyed that she wouldn't tell him. "Is it my hair, or is there something on my face? Oh! It must be my shirt, I spilled something on it, that's it, isn't it?"

"J! Relax. Why are you freaking out? I was just thinking how adorable you look when you are busy with your plans. You are so passionate about teaching people to appreciate life, like how you were passionate in teaching me to appreciate my life instead of throwing it away on drugs. Or like how you were passionate in teaching Lawrence Gordon to appreciate his life and not to neglect his wife or his daughter by focusing on his work that distracted him and diverted all his time towards his laptop computer away from his wife and daughter and his life."

"Huhhhh." John sighed. "I'm sorry, Amanda, I'm just feeling anxious. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that something is going to go all wrong."

Amanda rubbed his shoulders, when at that very moment the telephone rang.

Ring, ring.

They both looked at each other and then at the cordless telephone.

Ring, ring.

John released himself from Amanda who was now tightly gripping his shoulders instead of massaging them. He went over to the telephone and looked at the caller ID. It read 'unknown number'. He hated when it read that. What was the point of having caller ID if it couldn't even identify who was calling? He could just as well say that it was an unknown number without the use of a machine. Sometimes modern technology was more of a pain than a help; at least that's what John thought. His angry, internal rant about technology was interrupted, however, when Amanda appeared at his side.

"Should we…?" her question faded, but John and her were very close, so he knew what she was thinking. He nodded. Amanda reached for the telephone, but John grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. She looked puzzled. "Allow me to answer."

He picked up the receiver. There was a moment of silence before John managed to say 'Hello'. A voice came from the other end. John held the telephone a little bit away from his ear so Amanda could listen also. He would have put it on speakerphone, but then the voice on the other end tended to come in broken up and hard to hear and John had a feeling that he didn't want to miss any of this call. The two listened closely.

"Hello, Jigsaw, I presume?" said the voice.

"Who is this?" John demanded in a stern, yet strong voice.

"And Amanda is right by your side, I presume."

Suddenly, Amanda gave a shriek. John looked at her with concern and worry.

"I recognize this voice," She whispered. "It's Lawrence Gordon!"

"Who is that? I can hear you! Just as I presumed. Amanda is there, right beside you." The unmistakable voice of Dr. Larry Gordon said.

"What…who…_how_-" John was cut off.

"You of all people should know, Jigsaw. I believe it was you who asked 'how much blood would you shed to stay alive?'. Well I have shed a lot of blood to stay alive. And a lot of tears. Tell me, Jigsaw; was that also part of your plan? Your plan to teach me to appreciate life? Did you also want me to shed tears of pain? Because of you I have lost my own foot. I CUT OFF MY FOOT GOD DAMN YOU!" Amanda winced as Larry screamed this through the phone; John however, had remained still, listening intently. "I swear I shall make you pay for what you have done to me, Jigsaw."

Amanda had lost all the color in her face, not that there was much to begin with, as she spent most of her time hidden inside with John. John, on the other hand, chuckled.

"And what exactly are you going to do, Lawrence, with no foot and all?" John asked mockingly.

"Do you think this is a joke? A silly little game? Well, unlike you, Jigsaw, I don't play _games_. This is for real. I know something that you don't want me to know. Something that besides me, only you and Amanda know."

For a moment John thought that perhaps he was referring to his and Amanda's more-than-friends relationship, but before he could reply Gordon continued in a deep voice:

"I know where you are keeping all those people."

Amanda gasped and John's eyes grew wide. 'How could he possibly know about that?' John thought. Although this was not a good situation, John tried to play it cool.

"What people?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid, Jigsaw. The people. You may refer to them as the 'players' in your latest sick game. But I know the truth, having been in one of your 'games' before. Those people are doing anything but 'playing'." Larry snapped back.

'Damn.' John thought. He looked at Amanda, who shook her head. It was no use. Gordon obviously knew a lot.

"So you know where I am keeping them. Big whoop. What are you going to do about it?" As John said this he reminded himself of a bully provoking another child on the playground, daring the other child to tattle to the teacher, knowing that the child wouldn't dare.

"Want to know what I'm going to do about it?" Larry asked.

"Yes, that's what I just asked."

"I'm going to _help_ them. And not the 'help' that you offer. I'm going to give them real help. That building is a death trap, but I am going to help them out of it. I am going to save their lives. And there is nothing you can do about it, unless of course, you beat me there and kill them before I can get there." Larry seemed to be challenging them, John noticed, and John was not about to let Gordon get the upper hand.

"If it's a race to the building you want, it's a race you'll get." John accepted the challenge. Amanda was clinging to his arm.

"You'll be sorry, Jigsaw, that you ever messed with me. I will win this race across the city and I will get my revenge. My…_bloody_ revenge." With that, Dr. Gordon hung up the telephone. John did the same and turned to face Amanda's face.

"Well," She began, "What happens now?"

"Darling," John said, "the race…has begun."


	8. Ready, Set, Race!

Hola! LOL, I take Spanish in school and I saw it as a good opportunity to use my second language in my A/N! But, anyhoo, this is chapter 8, there's only 2 more chapters after this one! I know you're all sad! But don't cry because I think that this chapter that you are about to read is really good, IMHO. I think it's the best thing i've ever written, heh!!!! So have fun and enjoy! R&R, people! But no concrit! LOL! Only good comments! Okies byyyyye enjoy this chappie!

Chapter 8- Ready, Set, Race!

Gordon hanged up the pay phone with a loud ring and took a look around at his surroundings. He was on the corner of 52nd and 4th.

'Well this is it,' he thought to himself, 'the Big Apple, NYC, the capitol of the world, home of the NY Yankees (his favourite team). There is so much here.'

Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy any of these things, because he was on a mission and he lacked what most people take for granted, two feet.

Larry limped out of the phone booth and began to make his way to the avenue where the 'Building of Death' as he liked to call it, resided. He was moving at a slow pace due to the absence of his foot, but he was certain that Jigsaw and his apprentice were far enough away that they wouldn't catch up or beat him to the chase.

Little did he know……

Little did he know that John and Amanda were on their way in nothing other than a Cash Cab and at that very moment were being tested on their knowledge of basic pop culture trivia by host Ben Bailey. John and Amanda of course had little knowledge of pop culture seeing as they spent all their time concerning themselves with more meaningful matters than the hottest rock and roll singers, such as Bon Jovi or Creed.

"OK, this is your first question! Ready, guys? OK! Who is the lead singer of Saves the Day? (A/N Sorry, just had to, love that band, they rock!)" The host asked.

John looked at Amanda and smiled. They knew exactly how to handle this. Exactly.

"Mr. Bailey, how about we do something a little...different?" Jigsaw questioned the host with a smirk. Ben was really confused and he looked really confused, too.

"What do you mean...?"

"Mr. Bailey have any of the contestants on your comedy television show ever asked YOU any questions?" Jigsaw replied.

"Well, no but..." Ben began.

"Well then, I suppose it's time the rules were changed. Mr. Bailey, I want to play a game." Amanda smiled at his classic line. "In this game, there are rules, too, but they are my rules, and you must follow these rules, if you don't follow these rules, you will face the consequences."

"OK, how do we play the game?" Ben asked.

"Oh, hm hm, it is quite simple. I am simply going to ask you one simple question, not unlike what you do to the people who are trapped in this 'Cash Cab'. Are you ready to begin?" Asked John.

"Yep."

"Very well. My question to you, Mr. Bailey, is...How much blood would you shed to stay alive?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's unfortunate that that Cash Cab driver didn't pass your test, J, we could've used the ride." Amanda said. Her and John were walking hand in hand down the city block, making their way toward the 'Building of Death', hoping they would get there before Gordon.

"J, this isn't going to work, it's already four in the afternoon and we aren't anywhere near the building! If only we had some form of transportation."

"I know." John sighed. "I suppose we should try our luck with another cab? Let us just hope it is not another 'Cash Cab'." Amanda giggled in agreement.

"Well wait a minute, J, isn't there only one 'Cash Cab'? I mean, there is only one host, so there can only be one 'Cash Cab' on the road at a time." Amanda reasoned.

"Hmm, you may be correct, b-" John was interrupted by Amanda grasping his arm.

"J," Amanda whispered. "That isn't-It can't be!"

"Who, who can't it be?!" John hissed back.

"There!" She pointed to a man limping furiously over to a stopped cab.

"Gordon!" They yelled in unison.

"We have to stop him!" Amanda yelled.

"No! Better yet, let's use him to our advantage!" John replied. Amanda gave him a confused look, but John just grabbed her hand and they both started running toward the cab and Gordon who was limping to the cab. Since Gordon was limping because he was missing a foot and because John and Amanda were running like track stars, John and Amanda passed Gordon like a pair of cheetahs. When they got to the cab, John hurled open the door and they got in. Dr. Gordon was taken by surprise! He couldn't believe some city jerks had taken his cab! He squinted to see who the culprits were, when suddenly, the window rolled down, revealing none other than...Amanda!

"What the-" Dr. Larry Gordon began.

"Nice try, Doctor, but this is one race you _can't_ win." Dr. Gordon heard Jigsaw laughing in the background as Amanda teased him. The doctor was filled with rage, he was going to lose the chase!

"Bye-bye." Amanda said in a cynical, sarcastic voice and gave a small wave as the cab drove away. All Gordon could do was yell.

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!"

"That was genious, J! How did you ever think of that? Well I guess with a mind like yours that is constantly developing complex puzzles and traps something like stealing a cab from someone must come easy!" Amanda gushed, she loved when John showed off his smarts. She became like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Ha ha, Amanda calm down. I am flattered, though. But you know, I would never be able to do any of this without you by my side, you are my inspiration!" John said with a smile.

"J, do you really mean that?" She gazed into his eyes with tears in her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, oh no, they were tears of joy.

"Of course, Amanda, I love you."

"I love you, too, J." They were about to kiss when they were suddenly jerked forward. Thankfully, they were wearing their seatbelts and didn't hit the seats in front of them, but they were still startled. The driver had already gotten out of the cab, ready to fight the careless driver who had hit them from behind. John and Amanda turned around to see who had hit them, and gasped. The vehicle that had hit them was none other than...the 'Cash Cab'! The most surprising part, however, was the fact that the driver was none other than...Dr. Gordon!

John and Amanda turned to each other.

"He must have found the 'Cash Cab' in the alley after we left when that Ben guy failed his test! I guess he took the keys from him and took the cab!" Amanda quickly made sense of the situation. They looked out the back window again to see their cab driver angrily arguing with the doctor. It seemed that their driver was buying them time.

"Oh good God. Amanda, we have to get out of here. Did our driver leave the keys in the ignition?"

"Yeah, yeah he did!" Amanda replied/half yelled.

"OK, quick Amanda, take the keys out. It looks as if our friend Gordon has wrecked his vehicle in the crash and will be unable to drive it any longer. If he overpowers our driver somehow, I don't want him to be able to use this vehicle."

"Good thinking, J." Amanda reached into the front and took the keys. Both of them jumped out of the cab and began making their way through the traffic of NYC.

"Hey! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU NEED TO PAY THE FARE!!!!" John and Amanda could hear their cab driver screaming in the distance. Though they felt a tad like scumbags, the kind of scumbags John and Amanda would normally put through one of their tests, they had no choice. They couldn't risk Gordon getting ahead of them!

"Oh God dammit!" Dr. Gordon exclaimed as he saw the couple escape from the cab and run through the street.

"Are you listening to me? What were you thinking? My cab is damaged now, you are going to have to pay for that!" The driver had a thick accent that told Dr. Gordon that he was of forgein origin. Gordon was hardly listening, though, he was thinking...

"I warn you, if you don't pay for these-"

"ENOUGH!" The doctor finally yelled and threw his hand in the cab driver's face, in the way that meant 'stop'. "I will not pay for your damages, God dammit! I have _lives_ to save!" With that, Dr. Lawrence Gordon got out of the 'Cash Cab' and began hobbling in the same path that John and Amanda had just taken.

Elsewhere in the bustling city, John and Amanda were hunched over on the sidewalk trying to catch their breath. After fleeing the cab, they had ran about 20 blocks and were exhausted.

"J, ah huh ah huh," Amanda panted. "We can't keep going like this, we won't make it, ah huh ah huh."

"I know, ah huh ah huh," John said in between breaths. "Wait! Look!" John pointed to a bicycle rental shop.

Amanda grinned. "Let's do it."

Minutes later, John and Amanda were pedaling through the streets, dodging cars and people alike as they sped toward their destination. Both were thankful for all the bicycle rides they had taken together through parks and trails because it provided them with experience on a bicycle that was greatly needed now. John was a little bit ahead of Amanda. John shouted back to her, "Amanda, I can see it! Look, the hotel!" He pointed and she looked in the direction he was pointing. It was the hotel! They were almost there! John was smiling back at Amanda when suddenly she screamed.

"J LOOK OUT!!!!!!!"

Out of nowhere a car swerved and slammed into John. He was thrown off his bicycle on to the street with a hard thud and a loud crack.

"J OH MY GOD NOOOOO!!!" Amanda screamed, got off her bicycle and ran over to him. Blood was trickling out of his nose and mouth and he was obviously in pain because he just got hit by a car. "J, J, are you OK? Talk to me!"

"Aman..." He began, but he didn't have the strength to finish his sentence.

"Help please! We need an ambulance!" Amanda shouted to some bystanders. The driver of the car who hit John got out to see what he had done. However, when he looked at his victim, he turned pale white, like a ghost.

"Oh my god..." The man said. John was looking at him. He raised his trembling hand and pointed to the man. Amanda looked at the man, then at John.

"J, what is it?" She asked.

"He...he did this to me...my...my..._father_." With that, he passed out.


End file.
